


Home

by chaelix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, cat hybrid wonho, catboyau, some fluff and stuff, wonho would be such a cute cat hybrid dont you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelix/pseuds/chaelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk introduces a stray hybrid to Hyungwon at three in the morning and things actually go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> cross-posted from aff

Hyungwon doesn't like waking up at three in the morning. He was pretty sure no one did. But whoever was ringing the doorbell absolutely didn't care.

He gets up, leaving the comfort of his bed and trudging towards the door, fingers lazily undoing the lock and swinging it open. Standing outside, silver hair shining under the dim street light, was Minhyuk. Hyungwon stares at him in confusion, brow raised at the smiling boy. The shorter male gestures to his back and he turns his gaze to another male behind him, head down, blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Look, he's a cat hybrid. The poor thing doesn't have a home." Minhyuk explained, voice soft as possible. "You don't have any housemates or pets anyway, so keep him." he adds and Hyungwon stands there, utterly confused and tired. The tall male eyes the blonde behind his friend, starting to shiver from the cold since he just noticed that the hybrid wore nothing but a thin shirt. Hyungwon takes a few seconds to ponder, wondering what kind of shit he was agreeing to. But after Minhyuk's incessant begging and a whispered narration of Hoseok's backstory, he just decides to take the hybrid into his home.

Once he had locked the door, he turned to face the hybrid. The blonde still refuses to look up, but he bows slightly, mumbling a quiet introduction. "M-Minnie told me about you. Y-you can call m-me Hoseok." came a soft and shaky voice that Hyungwon definitely did not expect. The tall male grabs him by the shoulder with a sigh, "I'm Hyungwon, remember that. Right now, I'm really tired and I want to go back to bed, and you're coming with me." he says, gripping the other's wrist and dragging him to his bedroom.

Hyungwon settles back into his blanket, scooting over to his left to give the hybrid some room, but the blonde only stood there. "It's okay, just come lie down." he says, patting the empty space beside him. "Are y-you okay with th-that, master?" the hybrid asks, voice still as soft as ever. "Yes, I'm okay with it. Besides, you're shivering and you probably need a few hours of sleep." Hyungwon says and watches as the blonde occupied the space beside him, curling up into a ball and completely covering himself up with the comforter. "Oh, and one more thing. Just call me by my name." Hyungwon adds, waiting for the other to respond with a nod before he fell asleep.

**\----------**

Hyungwon had adjusted to having a hybrid in his home rather quickly, much faster than he had expected.

He woke up to sunlight hitting him on the face, making it hard for him to see. Looking away and rubbing his eyes, he looks beside him, seeing the hybrid all snuggled up to his side, ears flat on his head and tail curled around his own leg. How cute, Hyungwon thought, reaching out to run his fingers through the hybrid's soft, blonde locks. The catboy purrs, eyes opening slowly as he looked up to the source of the affection. Hoseok wraps his arms around Hyungwon's waist on instinct, moving even closer, leaning into the other's warmth. Hyungwon feels his heart flutter.

All thoughts of getting out of bed were thrown out the window once Hoseok had hugged his arm. Hyungwon wasn't all that surprised at how heavy the hybrid was. Maybe it was just him, since for a person with a height of 181 centimeters, being 65 kilograms wasn't quite healthy and almost anything could knock him down. Hyungwon hates being called weak since he already knows that he's pretty much fragile, and he didn't want to be reminded of it, they didn't need to rub it in his face, he's lost enough pride already.

Hoseok was like an anchor, keeping him in place no matter how much the lanky boy struggled, he was stuck and he wasn't strong enough to move the other. The hybrid looks up at him, a playful smile on his face. "You're adorable." he compliments and Hyungwon turns red when he realizes that the other was simply leaning on him, and he couldn't even get himself out of his grip. Nice going, Chae Hyungwon, you need to get some muscle (he knew his abs added nothing to his strength).

The hybrid lets go of him with a soft chuckle, a melody that Hyungwon takes to heart. From the moment they got up to the time they spent digging their forks into their pancakes in the ktchen, Hoseok's laugh echoed through the air after every lame joke and pun that fell out of Hyungwon's mouth. The raven haired male had gotten used to it so quickly and it almost felt weird to be hearing nothing but silence, which he always had a lot of since he lived alone until Minhyuk had left the hybrid with him.

It hasn't been long, but Hyungwon admits he'd gotten close to the hybrid quite fast. When breakfast had ended, he managed to make Hoseok feel comfortable enough to climb on his back (though Hyungwon's surprised that he could actually carry him) and snuggle into the crook of his neck. The tall male chuckles, feeling his pointy ears brushing against his neck as the blonde moved closer, a deep hum rumbling in his chest. Who knew purring would be so cute?

**\----------**

The next day, Hyungwon decides to buy Hoseok a new choker (and yes, he didn't want to call it a collar since he didn't look at the hybrid as a pet) to replace the old one. It was actually just fine as it was, but Hyungwon wanted to place something on the hybrid that would tell others to back off because the blonde was his (he wasn't really sure about what he was doing but he knew he was getting protective of the other, maybe a little possessive as well).

Hoseok picks one with a pink strap, adorned with a shiny, silver heart in the middle. He hopped over to the tall male and patted him on the shoulder, showing him the item he chose. Hyungwon swore he had never bought something so quick.

Hoseok doesn't even wait until they get home, asking Hyungwon to put the accessory on him just as they left the mall. The raven haired male chuckles at how eager the other was, gently locking the strap in place and making sure it wasn't too tight. After the hybrid resassures him that he's fine, they both head home. Hyungwon would be lying if he said he didn't feel a sense of pride whenever the people stared at the choker on Hoseok's neck.

**\----------**

It was ten in the evening but Hyungwon wasn't asleep. He usually slept at eight, but when he's talking with Hoseok, there was no way that was happening.

Hyungwon tries to dig into the hybrid's history, despite the depressing short story he heard from Minhyuk, and much to his surprise, Hoseok agrees to it. There was nothing but silence, tension starting to make its way into the air. The raven haired male was solemn, a sigh escaping his lips as he held the hybrid's hand in his, gripping tightly before starting.

"How'd you end up all alone on the streets?" Hyungwon starts with the mildest question he could think of. The blonde goes silent and who knows what he could be thinking of. "I…" he started, staring down at the blanket. "My previous owners hated me." he says, voice going soft. Hyungwon stays silent, but he rubs soothing circles onto the back of the blonde's hand, urging him to continue.

"I was given to them as some kind of present and I was so scared when they told me I was going to be a servant." Hoseok states, Hyungwon silently listens. "They wouldn't give me a break. I couldn't sleep or rest and if I did, they'd hit me. But I couldn't work for days because of exhaustion and a few bruises and they thought that I had no use to them anymore, so they just kicked me out." the hybrid says. Hyungwon wraps his arms around him, pulling the blonde's head to his chest.

"No one should be treated like that, hybrid or not. They're wrong for doing that to you. I'm going to be honest, okay? I don't look at you as a pet and I hope you don't look at me as your owner. Yes, I guess you could say you belong to me but I want you to look at me as a friend, a companion, not someone that you should be afraid of." Hyungwon whispers and Hoseok sniffles, starting to cry.

The raven haired male wraps his arms around him even tighter, letting the hybrid snuggle up to him. Hoseok's ears lay flat on his head and his tail curls around Hyungwon's arm as the male cradled him, pulling him as close as possible. The catboy looks up at him, chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears, small droplets sliding down his cheek. Hyungwon wipes the tears away with his thumb, humming to a small tune in an attempt to calm the other. Within a minute, Hoseok falls asleep, all snuggled up in Hyungwon's arms.

**\----------**

Hoseok wakes up at three in the morning. Hyungwon was still asleep, all snuggled up in the blanket.

The hybrid moves the curtain but sees no sign of sunshine. Sighing, he gets back into bed, settling back under the comforter. Hyungwon mumbles something in his sleep and Hoseok freezes, not wanting to wake the other since he knows that he doesn't like waking up early, especially on a weekend.

Hyungwon's eyes flutter open and Hoseok's ears lay flat on his head in fear, waiting to be scolded. The raven haired male reaches out to run his fingers through the hybrid's hair before pulling him into a tight embrace. Hoseok is a little surprised since he was never used to this kind of treatment. Back with his old owners, he would get scolded for almost everything, sometimes they hit him too. Hyungwon did none of those things and all he did was hold him closer, "Just sleep, cutie." the other whispers.

Hoseok feels loved, the thought of someone actually taking care of him for once made his heart flutter.

**\----------**

Hyungwon comes home with a small present for the hybrid. He steps into his bedroom, the catboy curled into a ball under the covers, a fluffy blonde tail poking out from the blanket and hanging off the edge of the bed. The tall male lets out a soft chuckle, bending down slightly and reaching out to pull at the hybrid's tail. Hoseok squeaks, head poking out of the covers as he stares at the other. Hyungwon pets him with a soft smile, the blonde, pointy ears on Hoseok's head twitching as the other's fingers made contact with them.

"What is it, Hyungwonnie?" Hoseok whines, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. The raven haired male sticks his hand into his bag, pulling out a ball of black yarn, the hybrid simply stares at him. "Really?" he asks, taking the yarn into his hands. Most cat hybrids didn't really play with yarn but Hoseok was one of the those who did, though he didn't really want to admit it. Hyungwon had noticed him crawling into his closet one day, snuggling into one of his knitted sweaters. The moment he moved his clothes aside, Hoseok innocently stared at him with those big brown eyes of his, hugging the sweater closer to his chest.

"Don't act like you don't love it." Hyungwon said, pinching the other's cheek. The hybrid pouts at him before staring at the ball of yarn in his hands, twirling the black strands between his fingers. Hoseok doesn't understand why he finds entertainment in playing with it, but he would say it was his feline instincts.

In a few minutes, the catboy had strands of yarn wrapped around his limbs and tail. The once perfect ball had turned into a long string, all going in different directions and getting tangled. Hyungwon lets out a soft laugh as he helps Hoseok remove the yarn, simply placing it down on the bedside table right after. "You're such a cutie." the raven haired male cooes, placing his hands on both of the hybrid's cheeks and giving it a little squeeze. Hoseok gives him a shy smile, his cheeks turning pink as his tail curls up. "Hyungwonnie~" Hoseok whines, gripping onto the other's wrist.

The raven haired male moves closer, leaning his forehead against the other's. Hoseok stops whining as he looks up at him, ears laying flat on his head as he feels the other's lips brush against his. Hyungwon doesn't give it another thought and leans in even closer, gently cupping the catboy's warm cheeks before closing the gap between them.

**\----------**

Hoseok has never felt this much love.

His previous owners have never treated him well, but now he had Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon. The tall, lanky male who liked to give him cuddles, buy him cute accessories, and feed him pancakes (and ramen too). He was different. He never looked at the hybrid as a pet or a servant. He looked at him as a companion, not wanting the other to think that he was just some kind of pushover because he definitely wasn't. He didn't want to hurt Hoseok, he loved him too much for that.

That morning, he wakes up from a nightmare and the catboy holds onto Hyungwon tightly, gripping onto the male as if his life depended on it. He never wanted to let him go and he wished he wouldn't leave him, Hoseok was afraid of being rejected again. Hyungwon wakes up to the hybrid softly sobbing into his shirt and his arms immediately wrap around the catboy's waist, propping both of them as they sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Long, slender fingers soothingly run through Hoseok's soft blonde hair and the hybrid sniffles, leaning into the touch. "Don't cry, Hoseokkie. I'm not going to leave you, ever." Hyungwon whispers, as if he already knew what the other was thinking of. The catboy leans into the tight embrace, the warmth of his body and the sound of his steady heartbeat comforting him. Hyungwon's arms were securely wrapped around him and Hoseok feels safe, loved, and at home.

Home. _Yes, this was home._


End file.
